


Wrinkles

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: This is a silly crack fic... I saw a Downy commercial and did this instead of my homework
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 15





	Wrinkles

Wrinkles  
by Duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. I should be doing homework. 

Note: It’s just crack fic... the characters are from my Beneath timeline, but not in that timeline.. it’s just a silliness, also it goes almost without saying, but this is a Heero/Duo pairing. This silliness may or may not have been inspired by a Downy commercial. 

They’d come to share a house. Wufei had talked them all into going to college and that seemed to keep the well-meaning adults off their cases. The house had six bedrooms anyway and it was comfortable. There was a nice black leather couch that Quatre had insisted on. There was a gym in the basement. So at all of seventeen, they were doing their best to pretend they were normal. 

They weren’t. 

Relena was doing poli sci. Heero had decided on pre-med. Quatre was working on his masters in business. Trowa was doing pre-law. Wufei was mostly fighting his professors because he was right and they were wrong. He was doing a degree in the Literature of Humanity. Duo seemed to be mostly watching television and hadn’t decided on his major yet.

And so it was that Wufei came home for lunch and found the king of the couch squishing up his shirt into a little ball, un-squishing it, balling it again.

“What,” Wufei asked with kind of derision in his tone that would have crumpled lesser men, “are you doing?”

Duo looked back over his shoulder, a huge grin on his face, his bangs like a halo of mischief. “Oh just, uh, stuff. How you Wu?”

“My god, you are such a child. Don’t you have class?”

“Yeah, yeah, did class already,” Duo said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “You win any arguments today?”

“Arguments of value take time.” Wufei said as he banged the pot of already made rice down on the kitchen counter. 

Duo, now standing at the entrance to the kitchen posed in his wrinkled up shirt, hips cocked, a hand on the doorframe, other hand on his hip. “Well? Does it work?”

Wufei ran his eyes up and Duo’s lean form, sneering at the wrinkled tee-shirt and holy jeans. “Does what work? It’s safe to say that you are not holding the house up. You can let go of the doorframe.” 

Duo groaned, rolled violet eyes. “I mean the shirt!”

“It does have fewer holes than your pants. I will reiterate that I will provide you funds for clothing, should you but ask.” 

Relena let herself in through the green hours, coming to pause at the other side of the kitchen where she could see the TV, Wufei and his lunch bowl he was putting together, and Duo. Her eyes lingered on the TV, the Downy commercial about two older people in a closet and a young man, presumably their son, coming to the conclusion that they were having carnal knowledge of each other in the hallway closet. She then looked back to Duo, and feeling like the love child of Hermione Granger and Cruella de’Ville, she smirked. “You forgot to do your pants.” 

“Oh!” Duo said, nodding, almost immediately starting to strip them off. 

“No!” Wufei shouted. “We must wear pants in the kitchen!”

“It’s not going to work anyway,” Relena said, trying hard not to laugh. “But I know something that will.” 

“What?” Duo asked, fingers tucked under the waistband of his boxers. “How do you even know what I’m trying to do?”

“I’ve been living with you for six months and you’re my best friend. How could I not? Now, I’ve been trying really hard to let this work out on its own, but I am going to fix this now.” 

“Rey?” Duo squeaked as she pushed past him and down the hall, “What are you doing? Wait!”

She paused, cocked an eyebrow over him. “Sometimes, you have to use your words, Maxwell. Not everyone is a psych major in the works like you.” 

“What? Did you pick your major and not tell me?” Wufei hissed, offended. 

“No no, I’m still thinking,” Duo said, turning away from Rey to calm Wufei down. Against Wufei’s rising irritation, Rey’s knocking on Heero’s door hardly seemed like a pressing issue. 

“You did! I can see it now! You picked your major! Admit it,” Wufei demanded, and then with much more emotion, “And you didn’t tell me!”

And as very pressing as having a sword-wielding Wufei direct his untreated anger issues in one’s direction, Rey’s next words took his whole attention. Duo spun around, face pale.

“Is that so,” Heero asked, looking down the hall, those blue eyes steady and intense. 

“Yeah,” Rey said, head cocking to the side, arms across her chest. “I bet he’d come right over here and let you use him as an anatomy study, if you promised to fuck him too.” 

“Is that so,” Heero asked again, the edge of his mouth lifting into a tiny smile. “Duo? Do you want to help me study?”

Duo’s face had gone to a red so bright it could have declared its own major. “Uh?”

“Well,” Heero said, striding out of his room, wearing only a pair of worn out scrub pants and some basic black glasses. He was taller, muscular, and could have been a cover m,odel for the kinky Japanese gangster manga that Duo had been reading. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Duo and Wufei sort of meeped at the same time, one from rising outrage and the other having the whole floor just drop away from his feet. Duo followed up with, “Yeah, if that wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Blasphemy!” Wufei howled. “That’s now how you start a relationship! There must be courtship! There must be parental approval! Neither of you have any sense of decorum! Savages!” 

That floor that had dropped away from his feet was back and it tilted, letting Duo slide forward into Heero’s personal space. “I mean, don’t wanna impose or anything....” 

“I want you to come into my room and help me study,” Heero said, voice all warm maple possibilities. “I can give you wrinkles you’ve never considered before.”

“Oh, I love wrinkles,” Duo whispered, knowing full well neither of them meant wrinkles.

“Good,” Heero purred, grabbing hold of Duo’s wrinkly shirt and drawing him into the pre-med room. “Come in and I’ll give you the exam of your life.” 

Wufei was in the hall now, red in the face, pointing in outrage. “He’s a virgin, Heero! You keep that in mind! He’ll never be the same! He won’t have virginity to offer his future spouse!” 

Rey smiled/smirked as she passed him in the hall. “Virginity culture is a sham, Wu. A nasty social construct, but it’s okay if you’re asexual.”

He spun on her, fluttering. “I am not a virgin! I’m not!” 

“Yeah, okay,” Rey teased, popping a small rice ball into her mouth. “So are you jealous then?”

“Never,” Wufei growled, picking his book satchel back up from by the door, “I will eat lunch at school.”  
“You have a cute ass,” she shot out at him.

“Don’t talk to me! Woman!” 

“Gender is a social construct too,” she shouted back. 

The door slammed shut. 

Rey put the rice away, smirking. This was her job - making all things right with the world.


End file.
